It
by forsaken2003
Summary: Movie night and Xander is not happy.


Title: It

Author: Forsaken2003

Pairing: S/X

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
Comments: Always welcomed!

Summary: Movie night and Xander is not happy.

Warnings/Spoilers: After NFA

Bunny plot by: my sister.

Beta'd by: Whichclothes

Xander cowered behind Spike's lean body. Never in his life had he been so scared. He had faced down master vampires, zombies and other things that go bump in the night but this? This was the scariest thing out of all of them. Xander had tried to avoid this but Spike, the cruel vampire that he was wouldn't let him. Xander whimpered and hid his face against Spike's shoulder blade.

Spike rolled his eyes as he felt Xander shake behind him. He didn't understand what the big deal was. His boy had faced scarier things than this. Large hands tightened into fists' wrinkling Spike's black t-shirt. "It's not that bad, pet," Spike whispered reassuringly.

"Spike…" Xander whimpered pathetically.

With a sigh Spike grabbed the remote to pause the movie before dislodging Xander's hands to turn around and face his lover. "It's only a movie."

"A movie with a clown! Not just any kind of clown but a killer clown," Xander said frantically. His eyes landed on their thirty-two inch flat screen T.V where a clown's face was all but pressed up against the screen. It looked like it was taunting Xander, waiting for its time to jump out from the screen and kill him with its razor sharp mutant nails. "When you suggested a movie night I thought you meant an action flick."

"It's fiction, Xan. Besides even if there was a killer clown you know I'd rip his spine out and beat him to death with it," Spike told Xander.

A small smile graced Xander's lips. "Really?"

"Course I would, you berk." Spike replied with smile of his own.

"Do we have to finish watching the movie?" Xander asked throwing the puppy dog eyes out.

Spike let out a huff and stopped the movie. "You know _It_ is a classic from Stephen King."

"Well you know me; I've never been much for the classics." Xander replied with a sigh of relief when the demon clown disappeared from the screen. He wrapped his arms around Spike's waist. He loved movie night when they would lay front to back with each other and just snuggle.

"Well now that you've ruined movie night," Spike started with a small pout, "what do you want to do?"

Xander craned his neck to look at the time. "OH!"

"What?" Spike watched as Xander grabbed the remotes and switched the channels over. "What?" he said again impatiently.

"We forgot the _South Park Bigger, Longer and Uncut_ movie was coming on!" Xander said, shooting a dirty look at Spike. "You almost made me miss the 'I'm Super' song!" He said accusingly.

Spike's mouth opened and closed a few times. How could he have forgotten about the South Park movie? Xander had been excited about it for the last week. "We haven't missed any of it have we, luv?"

"Nope!" Xander replied happily just as the movie began.

After a few minutes Spike leaned his head against Xander's shoulder and nuzzled his neck. "Does this make up for _It_?" His words were muffled by Xander's neck.

"Ha!" Xander replied, his eyes never leaving the television. "Nice try there soul-boy, but you are far from making that up. Think baked goods."

"I don't bloody well bake!" Spike growled.

Xander snorted, "Well you better learn how if you want to get into my pants anytime in the near future."

Spike grumbled under his breath, "Now I have to phone the bloody witch and get her to teach me how to make those chocolate chip cookies you stuff your face with."

"Spike, you are such a romantic," Xander said sarcastically.

"You didn't get involved with me because I'm romantic you git. You got involved with me because I'm a good lay," Spike replied back.

Xander huffed and pinched Spike's arm. "That's not the only reason, helmet head."

Spike grinned, "I know but that was the main reason in the beginning."

"Yeah," Xander couldn't argue with that. "Anyway if you _really_ loved me you'd make apology cookies."

"I don't know if I love you _that _much," Spike answered and yelped as Xander tickled his side. "Bloody hell!" Spike couldn't contain the giggle that escaped his lips.

Xander smirked, "Say uncle."

"Sod off," Spike growled as he wiggled trying to get away from the roaming fingers.

"Fine then say, 'Xander is the love of my unlife and I'll make him his sodding cookies'," Xander compromised.

Spike gasped out another giggle, "Xander is the love of my unlife and I'll make him his sodding cookies!"

Xander stopped his tickling and kissed Spike on the crown of his head. "That's all I ask."

"Pain in my bloody ass," Spike groused and settled back down to watch the rest of the movie.

"Love you, Spikey," Xander said in a sing song voice.

Spike growled lightly, "I hope the clown gets you in your sleep." A smile crept over his face when Xander began to whimper.

The End


End file.
